You In Different Colours
by klcm
Summary: Morgan likes Garcia in all her colours
1. The After Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot bunny that is this fic...**

**A/N****: **_For Emma (aka Emzypemzy), this idea stemmed out after we watched Episode 8 together... one little conversation and BAM we resulted in this... Just a little fun...little angst...whole lotta love! _

_May be rated M at a later stage... let's see how it goes..._

_So I hope you all enjoy =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I believe humanity was born from conflict. Maybe that's why in all of us lives a dark side. Some of us embrace it. Some have no choice. The rest of us fight it. In the end, it's as natural as the air we breathe. At some point, we're forced to face the truth. Ourselves."

The lights went out, and Penelope was in darkness, she could see the team, as they sat dead centre watching her and she realised that her nerves were for absolutely nothing, she hadn't done too bad considering her toughest critics were watching.

She stood and walked to the side, to get ready to go out for the big finale bow with her co-star and met him with a big grin.

"As good as ever, Pen." He told her with a grin, "You nailed it."

"So did you, Nick," She mused back at him with a coy smile. "Most nerve wracking performance."

"You might have been nervous but it didn't show, so now I think it's time to go out there and take your claim to fame."

Penelope thought about that for a moment, after the last case, the last thing she wanted was fame, not like that, but she did want something from it. That look she had, the blonde hair, the Marilyn Monroe inspired make up, it made her feel like a million dollars, and, lastly, she wanted Derek's reaction when she left that bathroom again.

He'd waited and the one thing she heard from him was a soft muttered 'wow', and it said it all as she reclaimed her bag and went to get the rest of herself ready. She felt like she could take him on, challenge more than ever, it was something about that look.

For a moment, she'd firmly believed she'd gotten her best friend to be putty in her hand.

"Let's go take our bow, Penelope." Nick told her and took her hand and they went out towards the spotlight that was ready for them.

Together they took their bow and as she looked up her eyes caught Derek's and he winked and grinned his large boyish grin at her and clapped the hardest.

That in itself made her feel like what she did outside of the job wasn't pathetic or worthless.

Derek watched her as she stood there in her element, black haired bob still in place, her character very much still emulating on the stage, but it was that smile she gave him that showed that whatever hair style she had, she was still Penelope.

He loved watching the reaction his Baby Girl, loved seeing her look of worth and achievement illuminate her face and then he watched her co-star kiss her cheek, hard and adoringly, and he felt a wave of jealous wash through him, catching him unaware.

He covered up, keeping the smile and the clapping going.

He then watched the light go out and Hotch nudged him and they walked out and made their way to the bar where Penelope was going for post-play drinks.

When Penelope walked in with Nick she was laughing hard, but the moment she saw the team she pulled him over excitedly.

"There's our superstar." Derek gushed as he laced his arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"Aw, thank you Handsome, but I'm not the only star in that play." She said as Derek reluctantly let her go and she grabbed Nick's sleeve. "Guys, this is Nick Clarkson, or to you first Clarence." She said as she nudged him in the side playfully. "My fabulous co-star."

"It's nice to meet the man that's been stealing our girl's time." Rossi said as he stepped forward and Penelope watched the flood of introductions happen, Derek hesitating a little, eying the man up and down slightly.

When it was over, he realised that Penelope was working with a good guy, "How about a drink?" He asked as he put his arm around Nick's shoulder, "Wanna come help me?"

Penelope cocked an eyebrow, but smiled through, "Handsome, you know what I like." She told Derek with a smile.

"A slow screw?" He asked her teasingly and Penelope shot him a look and instantly blushed, "Bahama Mamma with an umbrella." He told her as he walked away.

"She's a great woman." Nick commented as the stood at the bar moments later, "she's been a great help with really getting the emotion into that play."

"Yeah she's one of a kind."

"So are you by the sounds of it," Nick told him and smiled, "she talks nonstop about you."

Derek looked shocked, "more about her boyfriend I bet."

"Nope, we met Kevin once, I met him alone with Penelope, just like I did you guys back there and he was downright rude, tried to get her to go home ten minutes later." Nick could see Derek's confusion at that, "he doesn't like her taking more time out from him, but Penelope needs this as much as her job with you. It gives her something back."

"Yeah, I can see why, allows her to vent." Derek told him as he remembered their talk a couple of days ago, he looked up as the bartender stood before him, he ordered their drinks, he knew full well what they all drunk while out, he just liked to tease Penelope.

"She's something special to you isn't she?" Nick asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Has been for the best part of 6, nearly 7 years," Derek said as he ran a hand over his head, "I mean, she's my best friend, the best as well."

"Yeah, she loves you a lot." Nick told him, "Don't think I've heard a bad word about you, Derek. I'm happy to get to put a face to name."

"Thanks, I'm happy she shared this part of her life with me." Derek smiled as it said that.

"Yeah I don't think she was thinking that the way she was downing Pepto-Bismol," Nick laughed a little, "It's the most nervous she's ever felt, and it as all because of you more than anyone." Nick stood then, and put his hands on some drink, "I've got the beers, I'll come back for Emily's, you take Penelope's and speak to her, tell her just how good she did."

"Oh don't worry, that was my plan anyway." Derek told him a smirk and watched Nick walk away, "Hey Nick," he called and the other man turned around, "thank you for looking after her."

"No worries Derek." He called back and turned back to the group and left Derek completely.

Derek walked towards Penelope and she looked up, in a fit of laughter. Her eyes were bright with the happiness and it found it strange how now she was red when no more than an hour ago she was raven haired.

"For you, Baby Girl," he told her as he handed over the drink and Penelope took it eagerly.

"Why thank you, Hot Stuff." Penelope told him lively and took a sip through the straw, "as delicious as always."

"Much like other things," Derek joked again and Penelope giggled, the rosy colour going to her cheeks again, "Hey P, can we go somewhere and talk?"

Penelope looked at him perplexed and looked to the team and Nick, Nick prompting her instantly, "Oh, erm, yeah sure, what's up?"

"I just wanna talk, that's all." Derek told her and she obliged and headed for the outside area upstairs.

She knew that it'd be empty on a Sunday evening, so she wasn't surprised to find one or two punters upstairs smoking or just generally getting some fresh air away from the low beats of music and hustle and bustle of any bar.

"What's up?"

"Like I said nothing, Baby Girl," he told her with smirk, "I've just be enjoying alone time with you lately, it just seems nonexistent."

"That's because it is," she teased him lightly, "but now you have my entire attention, so shoot."

Derek grinned at her, his eyes capturing hers in the half light, "You were spectacular out there tonight, I just don't get why Lynch isn't sitting up, dead centre front row every night. I know I would be if you were my girl."

"I'm always your girl," Penelope quipped as him as she fiddled with the umbrella in her drink, "I'm your Baby _Girl_."

She watched him laugh and nod his head in agreement.

"Plus, he saw it once and didn't like the story line."

"Why not?"

Penelope shrugged, "too much like my work, too predictable and apparently once you've seen it once you've seen it a billion times." Penelope looked up and smiled though, there wasn't a hint of sadness about that fact, "I only accepted to do it because I felt that a part of it reflected me perfectly." She saw he knew slightly what she was going on about, "and plus, this last case made me face up to myself, I had to tell you all once Hotch let that cat out of the bag."

"And I'm glad you did, Baby." Derek told her proudly, "Would've been a wasted talent had I not seen it."

"Ah shucks Handsome you're really out to make me blush tonight." Penelope laughed a little and sat back in her chair, putting the straw to her lips and drinking leisurely, "so, should we be getting back?"

"Nope, I like it up here for a moment, just you and me."

Penelope properly laughed at that, the idea of him keeping her hostage on the bar's balcony was a funny image.

"I love being able to make you laugh at the drop of a hat." He told her as took a swig of his beer.

Penelope sat forward, her arms resting on her lap, "well, my hunk of burning love, if you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything."

She patted his knee and stood up, "C'mon, my Love, there's more than just us here and," she bent down, her breath tickling his ear almost instantly, "I want a dance with my main man." She backed up a little, "and I don't mean Clarence or Nick."

Derek sat as he heard her heels on the flooring before he stood and hurried after her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A.N:** _So who wants more?_


	2. Have A Dose Of Honesty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot bunny that is this fic...**

**A/N:**_You wanted more, you're getting more =)_

_Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, guys! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was sitting on Derek's desk, distracting him at the most, but amusing him nonetheless, they'd just finished a case, it was weeks after the play and Penelope had exceeded boredom for the day was trying to occupy herself.

"I don't want you to do work." She whined at him as she grabbed the last pen he had and put it next to her with the others, "you've been back over two hours and it's so late and I know you need your sleep to keep those abs inflated." She leant and squeezed his arm as well for emphasis. "Those too."

He chuckled as he sat back, work wasn't going to happen with her in this mood, "You're ridiculous you know that right? Ridiculous and terrible."

"Terrible in all my colours." She joked at him, "Derek," she whined again, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Baby, work calls." He told her, she knew he was right, but he knew that she was right too, "Now we don't want my lack of finished files to damage the others now do we?" He asked her, "That means you'll have an imperfect team to work for too and it'll be a reason to get your pretty little red head mad when your files online aren't up to date as they should be."

She smirked at him sexily, "Imperfection is a beauty and madness is genius, Handsome," she told him in a low tone, "and well, it's so much better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring." She wagged her eyebrows at him and he burst out laughing, "nice to see you agree."

"It's hard not to, Baby Girl, you're madness had genius."

"My imperfection has beauty."

"Yup, and you're absolutely ridiculous." He told her as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen area.

"Hey, where you going?" She asked him, "and without me..."

"Coffee calls, Sweet Thing." He told her from across the near empty room, Penelope pulled herself off of the desk and went over to him, leaning immediately against the counter near him, "you're stuck at my hip today, what is up with you?"

"Nothing." She told him.

"Uh huh, and Lynch doesn't want you home?"

"Who's Lynch?" She asked him back, nonchalant, her eyes staying away from his gaze, her mood completely dispersing from her.

Derek stopped making them a drink and turned is entire attention onto her, "what happened?"

"Nothing happened." She deflected, "It never happened."

"Three years never happened?" He commented and that resulted in Penelope just breaking down, right in the middle of the near empty bull pen. He acted quickly, he took her hand and took her to the privacy of her office, he sat her in her chair as he shut the door and pulled a spare chair up. "Now what happened?"

"Nothing," she looked at him her eyes looking so sad, "everything." She resulted with and a new flood of tears attacked, "he told me to stop with the acting, that it wasn't worth the hassle and that I was neglecting him."

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms just as she needed a hung, "Is that why you've been working harder lately?"

Penelope nodded slowly.

"I learnt though," she quickly told him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked her with an eyebrow cocked, a look of comfort on his face.

Penelope nodded, "I couldn't replace him, I mean a job's wonderful to have, but I can't curl up with it on a cold night, and it can't keep me company when it ends for the day."

"I don't think Kevin was ever right for you, Pen, I mean if you loved him with your entire heart then you wouldn't have offered to help fill JJ's job and the acting, well you must've had more reasons than that."

Penelope put her head to side, sniffed a little, "how do you know me so well?" She asked him softly, "I mean, Kevin never knew me this well, but you do."

Derek put his hand to her chin, lifting her face as he wiped the tears with his thumb, "exactly the same way you always know me."

Penelope smiled at him and closed her eyes as he wiped the tears.

"When did you break up?" He asked her after a couple of minute's silence.

"Not long ago," she whispered as they pulled apart and she caught his expression, "Day after you saw the show." She told him quietly but then breathed in a deep breath, now that Derek knew she felt a lot better, a huge weight lifted from her. "The way I see it, is that everyone deserves to be a star because we all deserve to have that special twinkle, you know, and I was just doing that."

"I like you with a twinkle." Derek told her with a smirk and leaned in closer to her, "You feeling better now Baby? I don't like that you kept this to yourself."

"Derek," Penelope started and held his eye contact fully, a slight coy grin on her lips, "Sometimes we need things to fall apart so that better things can fall together. That's how I'm looking at this, once I've gotten over my down moment. Kevin wasn't worthy of my time if he wasn't going to accept that part of me. There's only so much a girl can take with a man like that."

"Penelope, I just need you to know that I will always appreciate whatever you do in life. I will always stick by you a hundred percent." Derek told her as he took her hand, "I want you to know that I'll be with you whatever you choose."

Penelope's smile grew and Derek could see that twinkle in her eyes come back to life. "You're the best you know that right?"

"Will I be even better if I suggest we go and get something to eat, maybe a milkshake or two?" He asked her gently, "a shared ice cream sundae..."

"And then a romp session to finish it off," she quipped with a smirk, "I say let's go." She said jumping up and pulling him, his laughter not easing as she grabbed her things and followed him to his desk.

"One day Garcia and you won't know what to do when I finally follow through and get that good morning."

Penelope hummed behind him innocently, "what good morning's that gonna be then?" She asked him as he held the glass door for her, "hmm, I don't think I've ever offered you one of those?"

"Of course you don't, I bet you're only an angel outside of the bed."

"Na uh, I'm an angel all the time me." She spoke clearly and confidently to him, "I make bed time heavenly."

Derek get a chance to continue as she took his hand and they finally left the building entirely, got into their cars and headed to the diner that was sat directly between both their homes.

Parking side by side it didn't take them long to go in and get a booth, and even sooner to get served and wait on food.

"First piece of food since midday." Penelope told him as she sat opposite him, "I'm ravenous."

"Yes-you are." Derek said as he watched her, he didn't feel so bad to be teasing her and meaning it any longer, not with Lynch having bitten the dust once and for all. "You always are though."

"I don't think we're on the same page, Handsome." Penelope supposed and smiled, "thank you."

"For?"

"For letting me tell you about Kevin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it just hadn't been in my head, what with work, and the new play."

"Oh new play, someone's ambitious to exceed her team." Derek told her and laughed a little, "what with Prentiss and her political side and you and the blossoming actress, whatever happened to equality, I'm severely lacking on the team."

"Hot Stuff, women who seek equality with men severely lack ambition." She told him with a smirk, "plus you're the hot one on the team."

"That's not what I meant." He told her quietly, "I mean, Rossi has his writing, Hotch has Jack and Reid's the genius, and then there's me."

Penelope sighed at him rather sympathetically as she took his hands in hers and squeezed them a little, "Well," she begun and he could see that she was up to something straight away, "the way I see it, is that you're the only one that has an awesome baby girl."

Derek smiled, "And she's absolutely priceless."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _And we get us a little bit more deeper and there's a promise of NO LYNCH, meh he can get lost =)_


	3. Play By Play

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot bunny that is this fic...**

**A/N:**_Thanks as ever guys, let's get a little deeper =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek had been thinking about Penelope nonstop since the day she broke down in front of him. He felt an anger rile inside, it burnt so much he felt sick; he was angered at the lack of support and pride that Kevin had shown Penelope.

Penelope deserved to be made to feel like everything she did was the best thing in the world, even if it was a blatant mistake. She shouldn't have to give up something she had fallen in love with for a man; Derek would never let her feel like that. He loved that she had this love of theatre, that she had the confidence to take on a new persona and go out in front of people and act and perform.

He had a secret about it, he had been in the back of every show until closing night, he'd hidden away and watched her with this immense feeling of pride and burst of lust as he watched her in that black wig.

It was getting beyond crazy; he had to shake himself out of the impending day dreams just to get away from them. He'd see her in all her beauty and he loved it, even more than that he cherished it. For some strange reason he felt a hidden yearn to keep them secret and close to his heart.

He was walking towards her office, it'd been a little over a week since that night and he had to say, he didn't find it inappropriate to just drop in now, after all, there wasn't a chance of walking in on Kevin Lynch.

As he got close and knocked he heard a loud huff and was thankful for the large cup of coffee in the flowery mug he brought down with him.

"Come in, Hot Stuff." Penelope called out and he smiled as he entered, she always knew his knock. "I was right," she grinned up at him as she turned fully to face him, "oh, and coffee!"

"For you too," he told her as he handed the cup over, "how you doing, baby?"

She shrugged, "I restore myself when I'm alone, but handsome you know that." She smiled brightly up at him.

"I do," he told her as he leant against the door frame, "It's good to see you smiling properly."

"Gotta keep smiling, Cupcake," she told him as she took a leisurely sip of the coffee, once again Derek had made it right. "Life's a beautiful thing; and I've got so much to smile about." She held the cup near her so she could breath in the strong aroma, "I mean, I have the hottest best friend going," she winked at him, "one that buys me milkshakes when I'm down."

"Sounds like a nice guy," he told her as he finally shut the door and grabbed a seat and sat down with her, "gotta meet him someday."

She laughed a little, "So no work eh?" Penelope asked him, they were all swamped at that moment, so him sitting here with her was putting him behind.

"Loads of work, but I needed a break, and where else am I going to get a better break?" He asked her as he sat forward, took the coffee from her, took a large gulp and handed it back, "I do make a good coffee."

Penelope giggled at that and agreed, "Shall I pull some strings on my babies so I can keep you captive here all day with me without anyone knowing?" She asked him teasingly.

Derek cocked an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "If I ever observed all the rules do you really think I'd have gotten anywhere by now?" She asked him as she leant forward, "between you and me, I make your lives just a little bit easier with my abilities."

"Oh yeah, how so?" He questioned her.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be an Oracle given secret now would it?" She retorted and sat back, "I have a way of linking my information with yours, but I won't get all technical for you, I don't want you to be confused all day, Handsome."

"I won't take that as an insult, Gorgeous." He told her as he sat back and saw the white pad on her desk, "finally sorted a new play?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just not really feeling it right now." She told him shyly; she'd never done this with Derek, sat and really spoken about a play. He'd only seen the end product, not the preparations for it. None of this. It'd been her little secret.

"Need some help?" He watched her look up wide eyed, "you know I can."

"I know you can, but do you really want to?" She asked, her voice growing with an excited note.

He sat relaxed, nodded a little and gave her that little boyish grin, "bring it on, Mamma."

Penelope grabbed the script and turned back, excitement exuding her, "It's a love story, a proper one this time, no hurt, just all love, well a little hurt."

Derek sat amused at Penelope's enthusiasm.

"He's, the best friend, who has loved her since they met, and there's never been this right moment for them to share this moment. He watches her from the sidelines, as she _apparently_ falls in love and all the time he's oblivious to the sheer fact that she is so madly and deeply in love with him that it can't been see." She gushed, and sighed as she near enough hugged the script, "Derek, it's a proper love story, and the happy ending, it's exactly just like I want."

Both looked at one another, unaware that the play was basically their life reflected on paper.

"I don't see how you need my help; you're well into explaining it, what's the difference?"

"There's no chemistry with Nick, I mean, he's a great guy, but I just can't get the emotion right for it." Penelope told him in a lower tone, "I'm worried this is my downfall, that I won't be able to get the part right and I won't be cast for parts like it again."

Derek pulled her hands into his, "calm down okay?" He asked her and watched her nod, "right, you're gonna do this, and I reckon we could get it done in one go, fine."

"You think?"

Derek didn't reply directly, "Right you know you're parts?" She nodded, "let me have the script then." She responded and Derek stood up and begun to read over the pages, getting the story in his mind, "how is the best friend going to believe her if she's had a boyfriend for all that time?"

Penelope rose an eyebrow and shot him a slight look of disgust, "Derek, you beautiful man you, if a man thinks a woman's past love affairs lessen her love for them in any way then they are usually stupid and weak and naive." She stood then and went over to him, "a woman can bring a new love to each and every man she loves," her lips curved into a little grin, "as long as she doesn't have too many, then that's just greedy."

Derek laughed, "You're enjoying this I can tell?" He told her, speaking more about the plan and it's deeper meanings than anything else.

"I'm a woman, Derek, of course I enjoy it." She told him and stood opposite him, "any self righteous woman loves a good love story, especially one that ends as well as that. It's like a dream; we all want that to happen."

"Hmm," he said and looked at the paper, "is there a kissing scene? I mean, every love story has that special kiss."

"It's near the end, after the angst and near heart break, and the confessions, it's there."

"Good, every man deserves to kiss the love of his life like the world's ending," Derek let out his inner romantic there and then, he leant in towards Penelope, their lips near touching, their breaths mingling in the air, their noses so nearly tip to tip, "I like to call a man's kiss his signature."

Penelope's eyes well flashing with tears, looking away from him, she stepped away, "I-I never knew you felt like that Derek." It wasn't a lie, she never did, and it had shocked her, shocked at her hearing such voraciousness in his tone and such intensity in his entire declaration.

"You don't know a lot of things, Baby Girl." Derek told her, "You don't know what I'm thinking right now either."

"What are you thinking?"

"Try me." He dared her and Penelope could swear she could see greed and lust sitting in wait in him, waiting for the okay to just be released.

"How you can't wait for your next conquest on Friday." She teased him coyly.

Derek laughed, "Hmm, not so narrow minded, Baby Girl, maybe once upon a time, but not anymore." He told her coolly as the lust went and a smile stuck on his face, "Want another go?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, I wish I could, but I can't read minds, only in my dreams can I do that, and boy, do I like_ your_ mind in _my_ dreams." She teased him, regaining her composure again.

Derek put the script down on the chair, "Oh, in my dreams, baby, I get you in blondes, reds, and blacks, Baby Girl," he headed for the door, Penelope watching him intently, "Mmm blonde."

Was all she heard as he disappeared down the corridor as she stood now knowing.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. Action!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot bunny that is this fic...**

**A/N: **_As always thanks for the reviews, we're getting somewhere... or are? ;) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Ignorance might be bliss for some things, but for other's it wasn't even a matter to be considered. Much like Derek's last sentence to her the other day, she couldn't ignore that, and with it she couldn't ignore the niggling feeling that sat in the depth of her heart.

She couldn't even run through her lines of the script because of him.

Out of sight, out of mind she tried.

Yet it wasn't until he'd left her properly and she'd done a little bit of work and was back to finely tuning her part of the script that it hit her, and it hit her hard.

Every time she tried she imagined Derek there, acting how he did. She kept seeing the same thing over and over and it wasn't doing her any good, she was just procrastinating, and in turn, she had to put the script away, not only from her vying eyes, but she had to hide it.

This script, _The Love of A Rose_, was about her and Derek. He was in love with her, she was certain of it, it was as though she'd never been more certain of anything else in her entire life, and she was so in love with him that she was just about able to hide it away for fear of its release.

She had one regret, even after what she'd told Derek yesterday. She had been in a relationship that would make a man doubt her love and her best friend did stand on the side lines for the majority of it all.

But it was over now, it wasn't an issue. There was nothing stopping her anymore, there was no inhibition, no problematic men, no nothing.

She was free.

Then she remembered it, _Mmm blonde_, that was what she had to do. Give Derek his biggest dream and she could have him exactly how she'd longed for him.

She just hoped he didn't believe firmly in the rebound period, because she didn't, she did not feel the need to get laid because of immediate loneliness or emptiness, this was all down to her and years of pent of emotions.

She'd done the mopping, the sitting at home with tubs of Ben & Jerry's, the feeling sorry for herself, but the moment she told Derek, the emotions become less raw and she knew then and there that she was over it. Kevin really wasn't worth the tears and heart ache.

Now, hours later, as she stood at Derek's door, she knew she was through being scared of her feelings and comfortable with her '_quite_' life.

She needed some spice, some fun, she needed ownership.

So she knocked, and touched her hair, making sure it was still perfect, puckered her lips together, straightened the dress down and waited.

Now she was nervous, second guessing and for a hot shot moment, she realised this could go terribly wrong, what was she doing?

She couldn't back out now, not with the door now opening and Derek now gawping at her.

"Baby Girl?" he gasped almost immediately, his eyes wondering, his breath seemingly caught in his chest all over again.

"Tell me about it, Stud," Penelope said and inwardly groaned, now was not the time to go with lines from Grease, so she smiled, covering up immediately.

He laughed nervously, a hand wrapping around the back of his head in anticipation, "what's up, Sweet Thing?"

"Nothing's up, Hot Stuff." She said and licked her lips a little, she wasn't nervous now, Derek had absorbed her nerves, "I thought we needed a _little_ talk." She told him lowly, her eyes looking at him greedily.

She made her way passed him, letting him to fall in behind her. He reacted hastily, following her.

"Penelope..." He called out, he wanted to know what this was all about, he was beyond confused, yet when he made it to the living room he froze, she stood confident and bold before him.

Lips looking kissable with the red slick of lipstick, her eyes adorned with the eyeliner on the upper lid, she had the best bedroom eyes he'd seen and her hair, the blonde wig on, she looked absolutely beautiful as she stood in a white dress, almost his very own Marilyn Monroe standing there.

He gulped and had to let go, he couldn't keep a restraint on this anymore.

"You're like my own sex symbol right now." He told her, he wasn't ready to divulge that she was always his perfect sex symbol.

Penelope crinkled her nose, "Sex symbols become a thing, Handsome, and I hate being a thing, for anyone."

She stepped forward then and put his hands on her hips, "you are nowhere near a thing, Baby."

Penelope smiled at him, "I've realised a couple of things," she begun and kept his eye contact strong and steady, "did you know the real love of man is one where he can spark something with one single kiss to the forehead or by smiling into a girl's eyes," she closed the gap, "or even just by staring into space thinking about her." She slipped her hands up to his face and pulled him down, "Derek you do that to me, you might not know you're doing it, but Handsome you do."

She then kissed him, pulling away from the full blown thing, she wanted to pull it out, make this moment even better than it was already. She was building up moments to be savoured.

Penelope was intending to create perfection.

"Even just a little touch and I'm sent to the heavens and back, and I'm done hiding it, I'm done thinking I'm not worthy of you."

"You are worthy, Goddess, so, so worthy." Derek told her softly, wanting more of a kiss, "don't ever think you're not."

"I don't think it anymore." She told him with a little half grin, her eyes full of tease, "I've loved you for so long, Derek, but there was never that opportunity to tell you."

"Now you have it." He told her and went for another kiss, but her hand came up and she pressed a finger to his lips, quietening him.

"This body is meant to be seen, not all covered up like it is, but I don't want any man to see it, I want a specific man to see it." She near enough purred at him, her eyes grew with a certain amount of sadness, a different kind to that he'd seen before, "I want you Derek, I want you to love me, can you do that?"

"It's all make believe, isn't it?" Derek asked her in a low whisper as she kissed him gently, he was scared it wouldn't last.

"Not make believe, Sugar, it's your wildest dreams coming true." Penelope told him and pulled him towards the bedroom upstairs.

She intended to make him count all the sparks she was going to make him see.

Derek awoke, seemingly immediately after going upstairs, to a gentle pat of feet on the floor by the bed, he opened his eyes and watched as Penelope was about to walk out of the room, completely naked, her perfect curves and behind on show for his looking.

"You've gotta be cold, baby, you've got nothing on." Derek told her huskily as the sleep left his system.

"Na uh, Handsome, I have the radio on." She called back and she was gone completely, her gentle singing resonating out and up the hallway.

Derek shook his head with a chuckle and got up and followed her downstairs, but she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere.

It was just him, his dog and the end of his fantasy.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Were you expecting that eh?_

_Who wants more now?_


	5. Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot bunny that is this fic...**

**A/N: **_Aha, you all thought I was mean in the last chapter... Morgan deserves a lil' Garcia given torture... strengthens the heart... now for more =P_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek walked into work confused, his heart feeling like someone had ripped it from his chest, stamped on it and then been so kind as to place it back into his chest.

All over one, stupid, naïve fantasy.

The thing that worried him was how much of that dream had been real, had he ran through the play? Had she actually broken up with Lynch?

His head hurt at the sheer thought.

Derek knew one thing as he stepped off of the elevator that morning, and he caught a full sight of her as she unlocked her office, he knew full well that he had to take control, had to tell her, had to make her know.

He knew that it was the only way he could be free of this heart breaking circle, he was the only one that could make it better and he'd walk away, boy would he would away if she turned him down because at least then he knew he was walking away liberated in a way.

He'd deal with the different heartbreak later.

Making an attempt to write up what he had left of a report he found he wasn't getting far, he was just dithering, procrastinating on the mood he was in.

"Hey Derek, want..." Reid started but was sharply stopped.

"Not now, Kid," he told him rashly, and got up and marched out of the bullpen, heading straight to Penelope's office the moment he was out of the large glass doors.

He didn't hold back, he didn't knock; he just opened the door and watched his baby girl swing around with a terrified look on her face.

"Der..." She didn't get to finish, just like Reid she was cut off.

"I want you to just sit there, be quiet and listen to me." He told her, his shoulders boxed, his heart beating so hard he could feel it in his neck, his eyes watching her inch of her.

Penelope sat, her mouth agape at him, her eyes confused, her attention split between him and the partially open the door, she had no idea what he was about to say, she'd done nothing wrong, well as far as she knew but she knew this wasn't to be a perfect display for the public.

Derek went over, pushed the door shut with a slight slam and stood with his hand to the door, his head resting on his arm as though he was drawing some form of strength from it.

"Derek..." she managed softly at him, "what's a matter?"

"You're what's a matter." He told her and finally looked up, stealing her attention fully.

Penelope looked at him even more confused, the look in his eyes confused her, made her feel uncomfortable, made her want to fidget.

She went to stand up.

"Stay sitting," he told her and she listened to him, his tone of voice was so haunted.

Penelope realised there was something serious going on, Derek was captured in some sort of inner battle right in front of her and she was more than a little worried over its origins. She had a sudden burst of panic, she had all sort of reasons rocking her brain, she was scared for a moment or two that he was going to tell her he was moving on from the BAU, or that he had found a proper woman to love.

Things that would leave her turmoil, that would shatter her heart.

Now her heart rate began to gallop.

"Three years," he laughed a little, it was more in desperation, a sudden shock realisation, "do you know just how _hard_ it is to just plaster a smile on your face for three years and tell the whole world you're perfectly fine even though inside you're getting closer and closer to realising that the one person you want, isn't actually yours to claim?"

He pulled himself closer to her, letting her see his face full of raw emotions, letting have the full throttle onslaught that he'd kept hidden. He was done hiding away behind a wall, keeping himself platonic towards Penelope's relationship with Lynch; he was going to tell her every secret that he felt, let her in on what had hurt him.

"It's hard Penelope, it's so God damn hard and I think I've reach the end, I'm done, I'm broken from it," he felt his eyes sting with bitter tears, "I did that for you, I never told you how I was feeling properly, because you were so happy, and that means so much more to me than anything else. How could I, your best friend, jeopardise your happiness to suit my own?" He asked her, his voice sharp, "Simple, I couldn't, I love you too God damn much to do that to you, I've loved you every single day I've known you and you never saw it, you never took a blind bit of notice of me.

"I don't think anyone, not even Kevin, could love you half as much as I love you, I love you with every breath I breathe, I'd do anything to just keep that smile on your face, so never would I make you sad."

Penelope was sad right at that moment; her eyes were streaming with silent tears, her heart held tight in a clamp.

"Don't cry, please don't, I need you to know this, I need you to know that whatever, I just needed you to realise that I'm done putting on a show, Baby Girl, I'm finished hiding this." He went forward fully, crouching in front of her, capturing her tear covered face with his hands, "I'm in love with you Penelope Garcia and I don't know what else to do to show you but tell you.

"I don't know what I can do to make you see me as the man that's in love with you, the man that wants you as the only woman in his life, the man that imagines you as the woman that lays in his bed at night and wakes up in the morning in his arms. I don't know quite what I can do, and I know Lynch is a our biggest problem, but I'm done worrying about a man that doesn't deserve you, Goddess, you deserve a man that loves you, all of you,"

Derek laughed a little; his own tears hit his lips.

"I mean, a man that loves the fact that you have a passion for fashion and a phenomenal skill with a computer to go with it. Someone that loves that you love acting, that will willingly listen to you practice and rehearse and then sit through each and every night in the front row just watching you do what you do best. Penelope, you deserve to make someone a somebody, you can do that, Baby Girl, you need someone that loves all of you, someone that you will love back.

"I've been lucky, I know what it feels like to have someone know me, all of me, even the truly bad parts and never one made me feel any less of a man, you just loved me, after all, you never changed. I was still me.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you deserve to know that someone loves you like that, I will never make you feel like there is a part of that is any less important than another and I realise that you may not feel the same, but Penelope I feel so blue just knowing that he has you how I want you."

Derek sucked in a deep breath then, a steady, body feeling breath.

"I understand if it's him you want, I get it if you never want to discuss this again, but I need you to know that I am in love with you and I will keep saying it, all the while you want me to.

"There's one thing I am not, Baby Girl, I am not a quitter, I don't give up."

He then reached up fully and he just proceeded to kiss her, he didn't withhold anything, he let it all go, he let every kept hidden emotion out. He allowed Penelope to feel the passion that he'd lived with.

He ran his hand up into her hair, tilting her head to the perfect angle and with it lifting her slightly from her chair with ever growing intensity.

He wanted to kiss her for longer, he could tell it wasn't one side, but he could feel her tears getting harder and he didn't feel it was fair to keep it going.

So he stood, apologised softly and left the room, wiping his face, Penelope noted that he didn't head for the bullpen.

He just left.

Left her feeling completely electrified.

Left her to falter altogether.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Want more now?_


	6. On A Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the little plot bunny that is this fic...**

**A/N:**_You all felt I was mean last chapter... BUT I am now giving you it... the aftermath of Derek's confession... ENJOY =)_

_This is the last chapter... BUT a lot could happen! _

_And well... the rating just went up, because it's just getting a lot tenser in here ;)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek left well before Penelope made any appearance from her office, as soon as he could; he was out of the door and jumping in his SUV and driving home.

Her lack of surfacing from her office, nor her running after him, told him exactly what she thought.

It wasn't him she wanted.

He just wished he had known that before storming into that room, unloading massively and then running away, admittedly, scared.

So he got home slammed every door as hard as he could and then went to work the anger away from his body.

Each hit to the punch bag getting faster, harder, more brutal until he fell against it and steadied himself.

He heard a powerful knock coming from the front of his house in the moments of his release and he just grabbed a towel as he went towards the front door, dabbing away the sweat from him neck and face.

He was shocked to find it had gotten so late and the weather had turned from sunny to pouring hard with rain and lightening lit the sky sporadically.

He pulled open the door and saw Penelope standing there, a rain coat wrapped around her tightly, a blonde wig, the red lips, the eyes, the curves, he groaned.

"Not again," he mumbled and ran a hand over his face, "what's a matter, Penelope?"

Penelope frowned, he knew it was a playful pout she had on, not a real one, her eyes were like a live wire right now, "now, Handsome, is that really a way to talk about the woman you love?"

She stood there, her pose sexual and womanly, her head tilted now to the side, her eyes playfully watching him, her lips looking ready to receive whatever kiss formed punishment he wanted to administer. She had her hands in her pockets; she was completely open with him at that moment.

He looked down and saw her bare legs, and he imagined that dress, if it was under the coat then he knew he was done for. Then he saw the heels, the killer pair of heels on her feet and he snapped his head back up to look at her.

"Now, how about you let me in, because," she said and reached up and pulled the wig off, and shook her red locks out, "I'm a little wet and I can't give you me as a blonde like you like, so you'll have to have me red."

Another groan escaped him.

"How about," she walked forward, pushing him in as her hand hit his chest and she kicked the door shut with her foot and kept pushing him until he was stuck between her needing body and a wall. "You listen to me this time."

He nodded apprehensively, this never happened in one of his dreams of fantasies. This was even more electrifying than ever and he just prayed to God that this was not an even more torturous dream than he'd had before.

"I threw Kevin nearly 2 months ago, so I have no idea why he'd be a problem, but what you did earlier, emptying yourself completely to me and then walking away; hurt me so, so much." She told him gently, her eyes slightly doleful at the memory of the events that had occurred. "I sat and cried because of what you said, no man has ever made me feel like I'm the only woman in their world, I've never once been made to feel like a man's life revolves around me, that if I went they might as well go too, but you stood there and spoke to me with such truth and honesty that for once I really believed it could happen, and then you left."

Derek could see the hurt that he'd made her feel earlier, he had no idea.

"I thought you were hiding from me."

"I was," she admitted, "but not because I didn't feel the same, but because I do feel the same."

"Oh." He managed quietly.

"So you see, I'm in love with you Derek Morgan and I couldn't tell you earlier because I didn't get the chance to, so I'm doing it now."

She stepped away from him.

"Don't do this if I'm going to wake up and you be gone." He fretted worriedly.

"I'll be here," she promised and undid the belt on the coat; she looked down to make sure this moment was going to end perfectly and Derek did too.

"Give the girl the right shoes, Hot Stuff, and she can conquer the world."

The coat dropped, Derek wasn't expecting that, as he stared at the shoes, afraid to look up and find that she had just disappeared, the last thing he was ready for was the coat pooling around her feet on the floor, he wasn't ready for that but it had happened.

"Look at me." She dared him seductively, "C'mon, Derek, look up at me."

He listened as his eyes traced her, his body reacting to what he saw. She'd been completely naked under that coat the entire time. The more he saw, the more turned on he got, this was better than any dream he'd had before, this was so much more real and he just wanted to devour her, to feel her, to have her.

"Oh wow," he breathed in absolute, star struck awe. "Lead me to temptation."

He watched her smile coyly, it was probably the sexiest smile he'd seen on her, that combined with her blushing cheeks made him step closer, tearing his top off as he went.

"I am going to worship every inch of you," he told her and put his hands on her face, cupping it slightly, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed her, it was a heavier kiss, it was harsher kiss, it was a kiss to remember.

"And in the morning," Penelope said trying to pull away, "I'll," she tried again, "give you a," again she was pulled back, this time she pulled away harder, "you're getting a good morning."

"Bring it on," he growled at her and her hands dropped to tug at his belt and get him fully naked, "I love the heels, they're the best part of this outfit."

"I can take on the world with these remember." She told him and allowed his jeans to dropped, and she felt Derek begin to nibble at her neck, taking little bites, seducing her further, making her want him more and more.

"Take on me," was his final request as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers as they sat at his feet and took her towards the stairs.

It took them longer than it should have, he stopped pulling her closer, before pinning her completely against the wall halfway up, he just kissed her, his hands roaming over her naked body, feeling the soft delicacy of her skin, feeling her curves and tantalising her, readying her.

Penelope moaned as one hand ran over her breast and up her body and the other hit her clit, "you're absolutely beautiful, Baby Girl," he whispered to her and Penelope smirked and pushed him off, pulling him a little way before another distraction occurred.

When the bed was closer, Derek pushed her down, watching her fall onto the soft bedding and lay in wait he felt his heart begin to pound with the impending sealing of their fate.

Once he did this, he was going to be doing it for the rest of his life, God be damned.

He prowled towards her, claiming her as his most wanted prey and Penelope challenged him with just the sheer glint in her eyes, she was like a siren to him, calling her closer and he listened and answered her silent call.

He climbed on her, kissing up her stomach, the kisses continued onto her breast and she fell back, her head tilted backwards as she felt the pure pleasure burst in her, she felt his lips, the rose like softness of them on her skin, the trained gentleness of his fingers as they ran over her skin, leaving tingling lines behind.

The more he kissed her, the more he nibbled at her in ever growing taunts, the more her skin seemed to burn with the enjoyment of their lingering feel.

Her entire body was being ignited and he wasn't even through with her, and she certainly wasn't through with him.

Derek finally kissed around her neck, leaving tracks up to her cheek, before dipping slightly to her lips and then as if it was the most natural thing in the world, she the felt the tip of his erect penis pressing against her wet folds before he thrust into her and her whole body came alive.

If she'd ever thought she'd felt perfection before she'd been a liar.

This right now, this feeling that he was giving her was perfection.

Derek watched Penelope, never had his fantasies been this alive, never had he gotten this amount of pleasure, and it was as Penelope gasped his name in ecstasy that he realised this wasn't make believe, this was completely, and utterly, the works of reality.

He knew it again when he felt himself release, the height of his orgasm hitting hers in a perfect collision, and he fell against her, both breathing harshly, and both looked at one another.

"Damn, Baby Girl." Derek murmured and kissed her, his sex drive growing restoring already, "God I love you, Penelope, I love you so much."

"Show me," she whispered at him, "I could keep going all night with you."

He laughed a little, and listened, he didn't want this to end, he didn't want this state of ecstasy to finish at all.

When he finally had her in his arms in the darkness of the room, the only light being the continual storm outside, he just lay watching her as she slept, she was a beauty, the best he'd ever had and he didn't want to go back to having second best, he wanted her forever and he was going to have her.

"Get some sleep, Cupcake," she mumbled sleepily and opened an eye at him, immediately she closed it and smiled broadly at him, "you're such a God."

"Kinder goes well then, a God and a Goddess." He told her, kissed her forehead, and then he finally closed his eyes, believing she would be there in the morning.

It didn't feel like long until he felt kisses on his skin, he moaned leisurely at the feel and his eyes shot open and he saw Penelope sitting up, the sheet wrapped messily around her, not quite covering her fully.

"You're still here." He observed at her lightly.

"I will be for life." She told him lowly, her tone sexy still, "I thought it was time for a good morning." She said and her finger drawing on his chest, "I know something after last night."

"Oh yeah," he prompted as he hands went behind his head, his face illuminated with a smile, "what's that?"

"I can now conquer the world bare foot now." She told him and leant forward, kissing him when she reached his lips and then she straddled him, "If you could say one thing right now what would it be?"

"Good morning, Baby Girl." He told her immediately.

"Good answer," she spoke and smiled brighter at him, gave him and wink and proceeded, "I'll show you a good morning, Handsome."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- You In Different Colours -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _The End! _

_Thanking the gorgeous Nathalie to pimping a paragraph for me! _

_Right, last things last... throughout this story I've been using __Marilyn Monroe__ quotes... just because some were very Garcia-esque... _

Chapter One

_"If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything."_

Chapter Two

_"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."_ / _"A career is wonderful, but you can't curl up with it on a cold night"_ / _"We are all of us stars, and we deserve to twinkle." _/ _"Sometimes things fall apart so that better things can fall together" _/ _"Women who seek to be equal with men lack ambition."_

Chapter Three

"_I restore myself when I'm alone."_ / _"Keep smiling, because life is a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about." _/ "_If I'd observed all the rules, I'd never have got anywhere."_ / _"Men who think that a woman's past love affairs lessen her love for them are usually stupid and weak. A woman can bring a new love to each man she loves, providing there are not too many."_ / _"I'm very much a woman and I enjoy it."_

Chapter Four

_"A sex symbol becomes a thing. I hate being a thing."_ / _"The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space."_ / _"The body is meant to be seen, not all covered up." _/ _"__It's all make believe, isn't it?"_ / _"It's not true I had nothing on, I had the radio on."_

Chapter Six

_"____Give a girl the right shoes__, and she can conquer the world."_

_Hope you liked! Lemme know =)_

_Emma! I hope you liked it as much as you hoped you would! _


End file.
